grab a handful of roses, with those eyes
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Bukannya Jungkook peduli, namun terlalu sering melihatnya membuat dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hapal bahwa si eksentris itu datang saat Rabu sore, setengah jam sebelum tokonya tutup. (TAEKOOK/Ficlet/Semi-Psychological)


_bts © bighit  
taekook, au-setting, ficlet_

 _warnings: open-ending, semi-psychological, genderbend!kook_

* * *

 **grab a handful of roses, with those eyes**

* * *

Antara rimbun ivy serta meriah anggrek, Jungkook punya bakat rahasia untuk memasangkan keduanya dalam serangkai bingkisan yang manis dihadiahkan.

Tokonya tak cukup besar; tapi muat menampung pengunjung yang bermaksud cari referensi bahasa bunga.

Di hari-hari kerja, Jungkook akan duduk di kursi kasir, membungkus dan melayani beberapa pertanyaan. Lalu, di penutup minggu dia menggelung rambutnya ke atas, menerobos jajaran pot yang tertata apik, dan memangkas beberapa tangkai bunga untuk dipajang. Setelah usai, dia kembali ke depan, mengambil vas tanah liat sebagai wadah untuk bunga sampel.

Untuk beberapa tahun terakhir semenjak dia membuka toko itu untuk bisnis, sudah lumayan banyak orang yang kembali datang karena selain ramah, Jungkook apik dalam membuat saran.

Namun, hanya sampai di situ. Belum ada yang menyita perhatiannya secara sungguhan, karena Jungkook murni membuka toko sebab dia suka dan bukan untuk maksud lainnya. Hanya saja, minggu-minggu belakangan, dia agak tertarik dengan satu pengunjung; seorang pemuda dengan penampilan eksentris dan lehernya tak pernah pisah dari tali kamera.

* * *

Bukannya Jungkook peduli, namun terlalu sering melihatnya kembali lagi, membuat dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hapal bahwa si eksentris itu datang saat Rabu sore, setengah jam sebelum tokonya tutup.

Yang dia lakukan adalah memotret, mencatat, lalu tersenyum kecil sendiri. Terkadang, dia mampu mengamati bunga tertentu dalam jangka lama sebelum pindah ke pot lain. Gelagatnya wajar, namun dengan mata besarnya yang lama menatap, kadang dia nampak mengerikan.

Jungkook lebih sering melirik, sebab dia datang saat hari kerja, dan giliran gadis itu duduk di meja kasir.

Lalu, tepat sebelum pengunjung terakhir toko keluar dan sepupunya beranjak menukar logo tutup-buka, si pemuda menghampiri meja untuk meminta bon atas sesuatu yang dibelinya.

"Satu tangkai tulip kuning segar, empatratus duapuluh lima won. Ada yang lain lagi?" Jungkook bertanya, sebab dia tahu pasti balasannya adalah sebuah gelengan.

Pemuda itu tak pernah bicara. Dia hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab. Jungkook belum pernah mendengar suaranya dan karena dia takut menyenggol privasi, dia tak pernah melanjutkan bahasan meski banyak yang dia pikirkan di kepala.

Apa yang dia pilih selalu mentah tanpa dikemas; dia menggenggamnya erat seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya dan pergi setelah melempar senyum yang Jungkook terka maknanya.

* * *

Suatu hari, Jungkook memutuskan ambil aksi berlawanan dari biasa.

Sepupunya ditarik duduk menggantikan sementara dia memasang celemek dan meraih semprotan di tangan-tangannya.

Pemuda itu sedang terpaku di depan rumpun krisantemum. Dia mengerling hanya untuk berfokus pada lensa kamera, lalu ada kilat sebentar sebelum dia mengesah, puas. Jungkook menduga-duga dia baru mengambil foto.

Jungkook menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, lalu menoyor punggung pemuda itu dengan tinju main-main.

"Aku tahu kau melakukannya! Sebesar itukah rasa sukamu pada bunga?"

Lawannya berbalik, tapi tak membalas apapun kecuali memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Urgh. Jangan melihatku begitu. Aku memang tertarik untuk dekat pada orang baru, apalagi mereka yang sehobi denganku. Oh, tapi kau benar menyukai bunga, kan?"

Memerlukan empat detik sampai Jungkook menemukan fakta.

Pemuda itu meraih pena di saku kemeja, dan menulis di telapak tangannya: _Aku memahami ucapanmu, tapi sudah sejak lahir aku tidak dilatih bicara, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas. Maaf, ya._

* * *

Walaupun begitu, si pemuda tetap datang di minggu berikutnya.

Yang membuat Jungkook terlonjak adalah, itu bukan hari Rabu.

Dia masih mengalungkan kamera, dan entah kenapa ranselnya terlihat begitu penuh dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jungkook berhenti menabur pupuk dan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat.

"Selamat datang! Tidak kusangka kau bisa ke mari di hari lain!"

Pemuda itu membuka nota kecil, lalu menulis: _Aku hanya bosan dan ingin mencari referensi._

"Ah." cetus Jungkook meski dia tak terlalu mengerti. "Aku sedang memberi pupuk ketika kau datang. Tertarik membantu?"

 _Apa aku diijinkan?_

"Tentu saja," Jungkook bersilang lengan, kemudian memainkan alisnya turun-naik, "jadi, mau ikut?"

 _Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ..._

"Kuberi kursus kilat. Lagipula, berkebun tidak serumit kelihatannya. Yang terpenting adalah kau senang dan bunga-bunga percaya pada perasaan yang jujur." Jungkook mengerling.

Si pemuda tak berpikir dua kali sebelum mengangguk seolah dia mengatakan ya.

Jungkook mengambil kebanyakan porsi bicara tapi pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Sesekali, dia membalas dengan tulisan kecil di nota, dengan emotikon-emotikon sederhana sebagai pemanis. Kemudian, Jungkook mengeluarkan semprotan sampai airnya tercecer ke mana-mana tapi mereka tertawa.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam, Jungkook menepuk rok belakangnya dan mengajak pemuda itu berdiri.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali, kalau kau ke tokoku lagi,"

Dia dikirimi anggukan antusias.

"Bukannya kau terlalu bersemangat soal bunga?"

 _Mau bagaimana. Menurutku, hanya menurutku saja, bahasa paling tulus yang bisa manusia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi adalah melalui bunga. Mereka punya arti yang berlainan, tapi tidak bisa berbohong seperti mulut busuk manusia. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir, satu-satunya di antara semua bahasa yang terlampau jujur untuk diungkap adalah bahasa bunga. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa bicara untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan. Jadi, bukankah kesukaanku menjadi masuk ke nalar? :)_

Jungkook kurang paham, mana nada sedih yang ada di kalimat pemuda itu; tapi dia pikir hatinya turun ke lambung. Bahkan dia tidak bicara, namun Jungkook merasa di situ terlalu banyak yang ingin diungkap dan kata-kata terlalu pelit untuk menggambarkan semuanya. Apa yang dia tulis terlalu sederhana, sekaligus terlampau kompleks dicerna maksudnya.

Karena dia bingung ingin menjawab apa, pada akhirnya Jungkook beralih untuk berkata, "Pastikan kau datang kembali karena kita belum bicara banyak."

Sepupunya sudah naik darah, berseru dari depan untuk minta dibantu menyusun pot di luar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam, dan Jungkook membalas keras: "Tunggu sebentar, bawel. Tidak lihatkah kau kita masih ada pelanggan di sini?"

Lalu, gadis itu melepas celemek dan meletakkan semprotan ke laci yang letaknya di atas. Tinggi Jungkook bukan seberapa, maka dia sedikit susah dan pemuda itu merebut untuk menggantikannya. "Trims." Dia berucap, gabungan malu dan terpana.

"Kau akan membawa bunga apa hari ini?" Jungkook menoleh sebentar.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak untuk apapun? Ini langka sekali mendapatimu seperti ini."

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Duh. Ya, Eonnie! Tidak sabar sekali, bukannya." Jungkook mendumal. "Dan oh, panggil aku Jungkook mulai besok." Dia mencetus. Kemudian, dia menagih, "Namamu, bisa aku mendapatkannya juga?"

* * *

Itu adalah Taehyung.

Jungkook kira pemuda itu punya nama yang lebih maskulin seperti Jaeyeong, atau Seokmin, atau mungkin saja Wonbin, biar terdengar seperti aktor laga.

Tapi nyatanya, pengunjung setia Rabu sore itu bernama Taehyung.

Dia tidak mendapatkannya langsung, melainkan menemukan serobek kertas terselip di saku roknya, ketika dia akan mandi dan memasukkan pakaian hari itu ke mesin cuci.

Taehyung pergi setelah dia menanyakan nama dan Jungkook khawatir dia tidak disukai atau bagaimana, tapi ternyata pemuda itu memang punya cara berbeda.

Dia menyusun banyak wacana obrolan, namun Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung memasuki tokonya bahkan ketika dia sedang lengah.

Lalu secara mengejutkan, di satu senja yang teduh dia datang melalui pintu depan dengan satu vas mawar, begitu segar, tapi warnanya hitam.

 _Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyapaku; aku hanya harus memandang dari jauh. Dengan begitu aku sadar posisiku untuk merasa cukup. Akan tetapi, karena di awal kau telah memutuskan mengajakku bicara, biarkan aku membalasmu dengan beberapa bunga._

Kesadaran Jungkook tercekat di balik batang tenggorok, dan setelah beberapa detik dia mampu menjadikan dirinya terkendali kembali. Dia menerima pemberian yang disodor Taehyung secara hati-hati. Mawar-mawar tersebut masih punya embun di kelopak bagian dalam; ketika melihatnya, Jungkook bisa berkaca di sana.

Taehyung memandang.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?" kata gadis itu semangat, kemudian tersenyum sangat cantik.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

g kok. g usah mikir jauh-jauh soalnya fik ini cuman isengan tapi kalo kalian kurang kerjaan tebak aja endingnya gimana ehe. ((clue: bunga dr taehyung))

ps: line-ku lama g dibuka apa gerangan kbrnya  
pss: tapi akun ini lebih lama g dibuka. muuv y hoovt ;;


End file.
